


Complication

by panda_desu



Series: Dreams of Emerald Chambers [10]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, arabian night AU, harem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me truthfully, Father,” he locks their gazes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complication

Seiya is sitting in his study chamber; perusing over some documents, when Yusuke comes in with a tray of tea and snacks. Seiya raises his head and blinks at Yusuke.

 

"Is it already that time?" he asks, looking over his shoulder to the opened window behind him. The sun is already a little to the west and the temperature has somehow becomes a bit cooler.

 

Putting the tray on the side of the prince's desk, Yusuke just nods. Seiya sighs and puts down his pen. He watches silently as Yusuke pours him his tea and receives the cup offered to him with another sigh. Yusuke circles around to stand behind the prince, resting both of his hands on the prince's shoulders and gently presses the muscles there. Seiya enjoys the treatment silently; closing his eyes as he sips on his tea.

 

"Ah, forgive me, Your Highness. Lord Atom is here." Yusuke says, then.

 

Seiya's eyes snap opened. "What? Why didn't you say so earlier? Send him in, then!"

 

Yusuke takes a few seconds before making a curtsy and walks to the door. Atom follows him inside and stops a few feet away from the desk, bowing his head. "May you live long and prosperous, Your Highness."

 

Seiya's eyes widen is excitement as he sees the young knight. "You, too, Atom. Come, come. Take a seat. Would you like some tea? Yusuke makes the best tea around here but I think you already knew that. Yusuke,"

 

Yusuke nods, obeying the prince's hinted order and pours tea for Atom, as well. The young knight drags a chair toward the desk and sits down. "Thank you, Yusuke. You look very lovely today."

 

Yusuke blushes a little and nods his head, "My lord is too kind."

 

"Now, now. You're not trying to seduce my loveliest boy, are you, Atom?"

 

Atom blinks for a second and apologizes, "Forgive me, Your Higness. I don't intend to imply such thing."

 

Seiya smirks and waves his hand dismissively. "I'm only joking. So, what's news? I believe I just sent my letter to my brother last week. I don't expect to receive another letter from him this soon."

 

Yusuke excuses himself silently when Atom fishes inside his robe and pulls out a piece of letter. "Lord Teruma has specifically asked me to deliver this to you as soon as possible."

 

Seiya raises his eyebrows. Atom stands up and hands over the letter to the prince which Seiya doesn't waste another second to rip open with a small dagger. Atom is already sitting down and sipping his tea when Seiya, in turn, stands up and paces around the room while reading his letter. His eyes run across the neatly written words and his expression turns from excitement and curiosity to confusion and concern. He stops in the middle of the room. Now his face is of disbelieve and even deeper confusion.

 

"Do you know about this, Atom?" 

 

Atom looks at the prince with concern. "Neither Lord Teruma nor you ever give me permission to look in to your letters, Your Highness."

 

"Of course not." Seiya mutters. He paces around again, reading his letter all over again as if to make sure he doesn't misunderstand what Teruma wrote in there. He then walks to his chair again, sitting down, and carefully places the letter on his desk. He puts both of his hands in front of his mouth, eyes glued to the letter, and forehead creases mildly to show that he's thinking very hard.

 

"If you don't mind me asking, Your Highness, are you well?"

 

"Yes. I am well, Atom." Seiya answers immediately. He takes a deep breath a couple of times, "That would be all, Atom."

 

Atom puts away his cup and stands up. He bows to the prince once again before leaving the room. Once the door is closed, Seiya takes the letter, and wastes not another time to leave his study, too. His long legs moves fast as he strides along corridors and gardens toward the south part of the palace. He doesn't really pay attention to servants or officers he passes by and only returns their greetings absent-mindedly. He arrives at a huge set of doors guarded by two guards. Those guards quickly stand to attention but barely have the time to say anything as the prince walks pass them.

 

"Your Highness!"

 

"A bit in a hurry!" Seiya snaps mildly but doesn't stop walking.

 

One of the poor guards runs pass him and Seiya follows where he's heading; an inner garden. He stops and announces loudly and quickly before Seiya has the chance to walk pass him again. "His Highness Prince Seiyadina!"

 

Seiya pats the guards shoulder passingly and walks to a gazebo where a man, accompanied by a couple of women, is having a little merry making. They turned at the guard's announcement and the man quickly sits up from his previous position of resting his head on one of the women's thighs. "Seiyadina! What a surprise! Come, join us!"

 

"No, but thank you, Your Majesty." Seiya says as he steps up the gazebo. He looks at the king's concubines, "Would you leave us?"

 

The king blinks in confusion but he notices the serious look on his son's face. He nods to the women and they immediately excuse themselves from the king and the prince.

 

"Would you at least sit down?" The king gestures to his side.

 

Seiya takes a spot across his father.

 

"What is it? It's not like you to be so rude toward my harems." The king asks again, taking a piece of date from a plate.

 

"Forgive me, Father. But I have something to ask you and it cannot wait."

 

"Oh?" The king straightens his back, "Go on, then."

 

Seiya searches his father's eyes and once they meet his, "Tell me truthfully, Father,” he locks their gazes, “do I have a younger brother?"

 

***

 

King Tooru lowers the letter he just finished reading. Seiya has been watching his father’s face while he read that letter. The king’s face doesn’t really show much. Clearly, there has been a surprise but not a shock. When the king raises his head to look at his son, his face doesn’t show very much.

 

“Would you care for some wine?” he offers his son, picking up a bottle of wine.

 

Seiya doesn’t answer immediately but in the end, he takes a cup, “Certainly, Father.”

 

“To be honest, if you must know, you have several other siblings,” the king admits while filling Seiya’s cup, “All of them are your sisters but I have a feeling you already know about that because otherwise, you wouldn’t ask me about a brother.”

 

“You taught me to always notice things,” Seiya shrugs; sipping his wine and gulps down the bitter sweet taste. “So, what my brother wrote is true?”

 

“I’m more concern about how your brother knows about this, actually.”

 

“As much as you despise him now, Father, he is still your son and you taught him things you taught me.”

 

The king shrugs, “Mmh, I suppose that’s true. But I don’t despise him, Seiyadina. That’s too strong a word.”

 

“But you won’t even speak of him,” Seiya mutters into his cup.

 

The king stares at his son for a moment before deciding to let that pass. He takes his kaffiyeh off his head, revealing his short black hair that has turning grey here and there. “That woman was pregnant when I sent her away and because of what she did, I thought I couldn’t be too careful and sent a man to keep an eye on her. She gave birth to a son. So, yes, what your brother said there, I’m afraid, is true.”

 

Seiya frowns, “That is so unlike you, Father. I mean, you still take care of my siblings. I know you sent them money and make sure that they would want for nothing—“

 

“Yes, but I can’t have it that someone whom I intended to crown as my queen was thinking that she could dismiss all of my servants and king’s guards, bringing anyone she liked inside the palace, gave them a job even when they didn’t have any qualification or at least a will to work, and used all the money to her heart’s content. She was this close to bankrupt the kingdom!”

 

The king takes a deep breath, as if retelling the tale is too much for him. “She pleaded she was under some sort of spell by a shaman from Tall as one of their schemes to invade our kingdom.”

 

“Did she, really?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

Seiya can’t really make another comment on that. One thing he can’t quite agree with his father is the way the king keeps on losing his wife on a very short of time and not due to death or any natural causes. Seiya learned that the only one the king lost because of death was Teruma’s mother, the only queen the kingdom ever knew during King Tooru’s reign. He remembers that since childhood, he never really acquainted with his father’s wives and he can’t say he has quite forgive his father for letting his mother left the palace years ago. But in this case, he has to agree with his father.

 

“...So you never see this other son of yours, my lord?”

 

The king shakes his head. “I had two already. Now I still have you. There is no point.”

 

“Suppose I invite him to come?”

 

The king gapes at his son, “Did you listen to yourself, Seiyadina? How could you even suggest that?”

 

Seiya shrugs. “I think I would want to know my siblings a little better. I merely think that as future king, I cannot take them for granted. If what you said is true, Your Majesty, I think it is only wise that I keep a closer eye on this one in particular.”

 

“Can’t we just send someone to shadow him or something?”

 

Seiya shrugs, “It’s better that we made him known rather than letting the people know that he is one of yours. Or if you don’t want that, we can invite him over and gave him a job as my page without revealing his true self. I mean, don’t you see it, Father? It must be something if my brother found out about him and wrote to me about it.”

 

The king sighs heavily. “We should talk this over with the council, you understand, I’m sure? And no one, no one but us and the council – and your brother, I must say, may know who he is until I say the otherwise.”

 

Seiya nods. “But what do you think, Father?”

 

The king is silent for a long time. “I have you. And that is more than enough.”


End file.
